


Daddy?

by Lil_Smutier



Category: Penana 😂👌🏻
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:48:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28982871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil_Smutier/pseuds/Lil_Smutier
Summary: I was randomly struck with motivation to write smut so here it is :3
Relationships: Dark Hashi/Laito Akiyama, Laito Akiyama/Dark Hashi





	Daddy?

Dark stumbled around in the kitchen, searching through cabinets for a snack since she hadn’t really had much for breakfast. The rest of the group had gone out for a mission or errands; so she was basically alone until they came back. As she stood up, she adjusted her snacks out on the kitchen island, opening some biscuits and placing them on a plate. 

Her ears twitched at the sound of the kitchen door opening and closing, about to turn when the other Omega answered her, “Hey Dark” the girl turned to wave at him. “Oh! Hey Azu! Why’re you not out with the rest?” The taller approached her, running his slender fingers through her hair, petting it as she purred gently, “Lazy.” He shrugged, smiling at the glare he received from the elder. 

“Fineeee, but you can’t keep using that as an excuse to skip out on missions!” She scolded, grabbing her plate and heading out, sitting on the sofa with Azusa following suit. “Alright alright. That doesn’t explain why you’re still here.” He shot back, knowing well that the Omega wasn’t the weakest thing, so she didn’t have to stay back either. “It’s Laito’s turn to stay back to guard, he wanted company” she mumbled, blushing lightly as the boy resumed his stroking.

“Ahh..so is that why you’re wearing that?” The boy smirked, watching the Neko jump and tug around the pastel pink choker - a nervous tick she had picked up over the years. Dark nodded minutely, not daring to face the Puppy. She and Azusa weren’t dating, but rather they were very close, and it was known, although unspoken in the group that Azusa and Laito were the only real two that Dark would listen to. 

“Don’t pick at it, you’re destroying the lace.” Azusa taunted, watching her grow pinker.

“S-sorry..” she mumbled shyly, moving the now dropped hand back atop her head, listening to Azusa stifle a laugh as he continued petting.

~

Later that day, Laito had come back in from his outside patrol. Looking at the shoe rack, he noticed that no one was home yet, only his, Dark’s and Azusa’s shoes were there. He walked into the living room, cautiously stepping as the silence seemed almost eerie when you were used to living in a house with so many people. 

A throat was cleared to his right, making the Delta’s head snap around to spot Azusa with Dark curled up in a slight sleep next to him. “Azu?” Laito began, not really sure as to why his girlfriend was napping on another male. “Relax, she just went to get snacks...” he responded to ease his tension, pausing to let Laito know that he wasn’t here to harm her, he never was. Laito understood that, but a part of him was afraid as she had almost always went to Azu when she had a panic attack. Luckily, this time didn’t seem to be the case.

“...however...”

Laito gave an inquisitive, ‘hm?’ at that, “...I think she wants to play.” He muttered lowly, gesturing to her collar. Laito smiled cunningly as he asked the youngest to leave the house for a bit, too which he agreed. Once it was only the two of them left, Laito gently nudged the sleeping girl awake, explaining what happened before guiding her to their bedroom. 

Pushing her onto their bed, the Delta launched his attack. Dark screeched as her boyfriend tickled her, desperately squirming and trying to escape. “St-stop!! Babe!~” she whined between choked out laughs as the younger finally relented, sitting back on their bed on his heels.

“Okay okay!” He grinned smugly,

Dark pouted, thinking of a way to get him back. 

A moment of thought later, a lightbulb clicked atop her head as a dirty idea caught her attention. She smiled sweetly, and Laito knew that smile well - she had something planned, be it good or bad. He backed away slowly, careful not to fall off the bed in the process as she inched closer and closer, hand reaching out to land on his inner thigh, dangerously close to his crotch.

He looked up at her from thick rimmed glasses, observing his girlfriend’s every move. Shallow breaths grew heavier with each passing minute as she let her fingers dance higher and higher up his inner thigh, till her hand reached his crotch, cupping the clothed erection there.

The Delta snapped.

Snapping out of his lust-filled trance, he grabbed her wrist firmly, wriggling it out of his lap without much trouble before re-adjusting himself to the middle of the bed, gently guiding the girl on top of his lap so either thigh was on the outside of his own. “That’s not very nice.” He scolded lightly, waiting patiently for the girl to come back to their reality. When she did, a dazed smile laced her features along with a light pink blush dusted across pale cheeks. 

She looked at him, eyes a little unfocused as she spoke, “It was revenge!”

She tugged at the seashell pink choker around her neck slightly, running her fingers across the lace while she waited for his reply. Laito however, said nothing, opting to just pull her down into a heated kiss as he thrusted his hips up into her clothed core. Dark whined quietly, moving her own hips in a weak attempt to grind on her boyfriend during their kiss.

Once they pulled away, Dark sat up again, using her new position to strip and get a better angle to grind downwards. Soon, she was fully stripped, shyly tugging at Laito’s clothing to get him naked as well. Knowing her well, it didn’t take the boy long to understand her gestures as he stripped too, only moving her off his lap to take off his boxers.

At first, Laito wanted to take his time preparing his Omega, but with the rate the two were going, he opted to just skimp on the preparations for now and check for injuries later as he thrusted into her smoothly. The pair moaned, Dark progressively getting redder as their fucking grew harsher. She cried out, whining as she bounced in the boy’s lap shyly, looking away.

Abruptly...

“A-ah! Daddy~”

Dark stopped moving, horrified at the explicitness that just slipped out of her mouth as a hand slapped over her closed lips in fear. Laito stopped too, sending her rising panic quicker than registering what she had said. “Princess?” “I-I didn’t mean to say that...” she whimpered, tears forming in her lilac eyes as she pulled at the choker around her throat.

“Say what?” He encouraged. He had heard her, but he wanted to know that she was truly okay before going on. 

Dark looked at him as if he were stupid before assuming that he probably didn’t hear her, “I...uh, I called you Daddy...” she hesitated, but finished the sentence anyways. A reddish tint blossomed on Laito’s cheeks as he felt a rush of adrenaline flush through him at her submission and willingness. He gripped her hips tighter with one hand, the other reaching up to massage where the choker hugged her neck.

“Say it again Princess” he growled, the grip around her windpipe tightening and loosening.

Dark let out a confused ‘huh?’, already feeling floaty and high with the persistent pressure against her throat.

“Again.” Laito repeated sternly.

“D-daddy...?”

A sudden heat swam in the Delta’s stomach, his body tensing as he experimentally thrust up harder into the now whining Omega. He asked her to call him it again, and again, and again; until she was basically shouting it. He sat up, using the grip around her throat to pull her closer to him, his mouth right next to her ear as he snarled lowly, “You want Daddy to fuck you right here Princess?” He asked smugly, a sharp thrust upwards emphasising the word ‘here’.

A sharp, high pitched sound tore its way from Dark’s throat as she cummed, body shivering and tensing as her cunt pulsed around Laito’s cock, pulling him right to the edge, but not quite there yet. He groaned, apologising and trying to slow down and stop her from becoming over-sensitised when she muttered back into his ear...

“Use me however you want Daddy, I just wanna be good for you.”

On that note, the boy flipped them roughly, so now he was on top, fucking into his girlfriend in earnest as he mumbled praises. “Such a good girl...fucking mine...my little Princess- FUCK!” He swore loudly as she came a second time, the pulsing only speeding up as she let go. Laito grunted, pulling out his cock and jerking it over her body rapidly. He was almost there!

“Cum on me Daddy? Mark me as yours.”

Shit. Laito’s body tensed. Cum shooting out of his leaking tip as he finished, body still twitching in the aftershocks. He moaned in appreciation as he eyed his girlfriend, covered in his cum wearing nothing but that pink choker she bought in his honour. She smiled lazily at him, not moving anything other than her head as he went to their bathroom, grabbed a towel and cleaned them up before flopping onto the bed next to her for cuddles.


End file.
